


Moving Together

by NidoranDuran



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet requested on tumblr, filled for November Polyshipping Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Together

**Author's Note:**

> More information about polyshipping day can be found at http://polyshippingday.tumblr.com for those curious about the monthly event.

It was a mystery how they managed to move together so well. Steve and Bucky had their history, experience that the decades had not worn down. Then there was Natasha, whose sexual prowess outweighed all of her boyfriends combined, but whose rawest couldn’t compare to the literal super soldiers she loved. And Sam, who lacked the wealth of experience or the amazing physical capabilities, for all intents and purposes a guy who lucked into a relationship with three amazing people, though they were always quick to squash that sentiment.

By all counts, sex should have been a clumsy, awkward experience, especially in the early goings, but the four settled oddly quickly into something that just worked. They found a common wavelength, where everyone moved together, where nobody felt outpaced. A solid pace where they could soak in the passion and affection, where any position or arrangement had them all on the same page.

Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s sides, the cold metal of his cybernetic left arm providing a strange chill that excited Steve more than turned him off. They fucked like they never could have before the war, Steve’s health and brittleness no longer keeping them slow; it didn’t make what they’d been through worth it, but being able to make love to Steve with the same earnestness as his affection for the blond was certainly a benefit.

As Steve knelt on all fours, his head its way between Natasha’s thighs, her hand in his hair, getting a little too tight on the grip. She couldn’t help herself; something about a man moaning into her inner thighs being just about the hottest thing she could imagine. Her grip helped guide him, as if he hadn’t already committed to memory how to eat Natasha out, which parts were most sensitive, how he could quickest get her thighs clamping down on his head, the knowledge that her thighs could probably kill a man tickling a danger kink he didn’t want to accept he had.

In turn, she sat in Sam’s lap, gladly writhing as she moved between the Falcon’s cock buried deep into her rear, and Sam’s tongue practically worshipping her folds. Sam wasn’t a slouch in the bedroom; he Natasha, sure, but he was able to match her pace just fine, complimenting her writhing with steady thrusts as he kissed along her neck and shoulders. He was the only one of the four who felt he had something to prove, and though the thought never truly left his mind, as far as his lovers were concerned he’d proven himself a hundred times over already.

Although maybe Natasha had conveniently ‘forgotten’ to tell him that on a few occasions, just to ensure he’d put that little extra bit of work into fucking her.


End file.
